


Memories of a Century

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: AU, Language, M/M, Mild OoC, Pre-Skyward Sword, Smut, Yaoi, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The peculiar relationship between Ghirahim and Link stretched back centuries ago, back to the time when Hylia and Ghirahim was at the prime of his servitude to his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of a Century

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a request fic for fabulousoutragedsickwithanger, who requested a story about pre-Skyward Sword Link and Ghirahim. So, here we go. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda

“ _Agh!_ Damn the Goddess and her obnoxious hero!” Ghirahim shouted as he sliced through another unlucky demon who happened to be one of the victims of his anger.

Ghirahim was seething. He was absolutely disgusted with himself for losing to the hero, yet again. He wouldn’t have been as angry at the moment if it wasn’t for the fact that the hero was just a little child. But as it was, the hero was a child and Ghirahim had lost to said child. It was quite disheartening. And so, the Demon Lord thought that it was warranted that he be allowed to take out his anger in someway. 

Which didn’t look good for any of the demons living in the castle. 

The demon’s sword cut down another slave, who fell to the ground. Ghirahim was quickly growing tired of slaughtering the demons around the castle. Sure, he could easily create more and be done with it. But he wasn’t in the mood to clean up afterwards. 

Ghirahim walked through the halls in the castle until he reached his room. Not wanting to deal with anymore distractions that would be sure to increase his anger, the demon walked inside and shut the door with a loud slam. Sighing, Ghirahim slumped down in the closest chair to him. He placed a hand over his face and took a minute to get himself together. He shouldn’t be letting the Goddess’s hero get to him. He was just a child, for goodness sake. 

_“But that’s exactly why the hero gets to you. You don’t like that a child is constantly defeating you in front of everyone,”_ Ghirahim’s subconscious mocked. 

Ghirahim growled before he threw his fist down on the table in front of him. No! He wouldn’t let the hero get the best of him. The child would pay for making him look like a fool. He wasn’t some jester that played around with his enemies. He was a demon, a Demon Lord at that. He was to be respected, not made a mockery of. 

A smirk came to Ghirahim’s face as a plan came into his head. Oh yes, the hero would pay dearly for his impudence. 

*******

Link groaned as he shed his clothing. His last battle with Ghirahim had been much more of a challenge than he thought it would be. The demon was becoming stronger than he imagined. But he wouldn’t let the demon get the best of him. It was his duty to Hylia to protect the Surface and all of its inhabitants. He would serve with pride. 

A groan left Link’s mouth as he took a step forward. Every part of his body was hurting, even places that he hadn’t known existed until now. But that was quite alright. A hot bath would cure his weary muscles and soothe him greatly. Just the thought of hot water surrounding him caused Link to moan. Yes, a hot bath it was. 

As Link gathered his supplies to take a bath, his thoughts went back to Ghirahim. The demon was quickly gaining more power and it was actually starting to worry Link. Hylia didn’t seem as worried on the outside, but the hero knew better. The Goddess was becoming worried as well. And if the demons continued to gain more power, they might gain control of the Surface and worse, the Triforce. 

Link narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist around the towel in his hand. No, it was his duty to protect the Triforce for evil and he would do exactly that. Nobody would come an inch within the Triforce or the Goddess. 

A knock on his door shook Link out of his thoughts. Turning around, the hero walked towards the door and opened it. Link’s eyes grew wide as he came face to face with Hylia. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Link knelt to the ground in respect. 

“Goddess, I apologize. I didn’t realize that you were coming,” Link said hastily. 

Hylia chuckled at Link before he leaned down. “Do not worry yourself, my hero. I am just checking on you to make sure that you are well.”

Link nodded his head before standing up slowly. He made sure to keep his head bowed slightly, a habit of his that Hylia wished to rid of. The Goddess sighed softly before she placed a hand on Link’s shoulder. Link lifted his head to look at Hylia and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Goddess?” Link asked softly. 

Hylia gave the hero a sad smile before she moved closer to Link. “I worry about you, Link. You have been out to battle nonstop these days without a single break. You have even fought against Ghirahim twice in one week.”

“But I’m fine,” Link said. 

Hylia chuckled under her breath before brushing Link’s hair out of his face. “So I realize. I just worry that one day, you will be out of my reach and I won’t be able to do a thing about it.”

Link sighed at the sad tone of the Goddess and wrapped his arms around Hylia’s waist. “I will be fine, Goddess. I promised you years ago that I would protect you and the Surface. I intend to do exactly that,” Link said with conviction. 

Hylia gave Link and encouraging smile before she leaned down. “I will hold you to your promise, chosen hero,” Hylia whispered before kissing Link lightly on his forehead. 

*******

Link groaned as he slipped into the hot water. The warmth of the bath was exactly what his body needed at the moment. Steam rose all around him, filling his head and leaving him with a warm haze. It was wonderful. He couldn’t even remember the last time that he had the time to actually relax. All that he did was fight and sleep. 

Closing his eyes, Link let his mind wander. It had also been a while since he had let his thoughts take a different path other than thinking up battle plans and fighting techniques. And at once, his mind went back to the kiss that Hylia had given him. A blush came to his face and Link let himself slid down deeper into the water. He couldn’t believe that the Goddess had kissed him. Albeit, it was a kiss on the forehead, but it was a kiss nonetheless. 

Link smiled as he let his fingers brushed the spot. He could still feel the warmth and gentleness that the Goddess kissed his forehead with. It left him feeling fuzzy, a good type of fuzzy. His heart was starting to race in his chest and he was blushing even brighter now. Everything felt hotter than before. 

While he was stuck in his thoughts, Link never noticed that the door to the bath had opened and closed. He didn’t noticed when someone walked up behind him and didn’t noticed when a pair of hands came towards him. 

Link’s eyes snapped open when he felt a hand grasped at his face. He opened his mouth to shout, but the hand on his face slapped itself over his mouth. Link tried to scream, but his shouts were muffled. The hero tried to look over his shoulder to look at the intruder. However, another hand slipped up his arm before something poked him. 

Hissing in slight pain, Link looked down at his arm to see a needle embedded in his arm. Link snapped his head up at the intruder and coldness filled his veins as he recognized the person. 

“Ghirahim…,” Link said before trailing off. 

Ghirahim just smirked down at the hero in his arms. The needle that he had stuck into the hero’s arm was laced with a special serum that he had created. It was created specifically for any beings that weren’t demons, since Hylians were much weaker than demons. It knocked the victim unconscious for the span of an hour or so, which was all that Ghirahim needed. 

Link groaned as he felt his body becoming sluggish all of a sudden. Ghirahim must have injected him with something. Just as he thought that, Link noticed that his vision was becoming fuzzy and he was increasingly becoming dizzy. He stumbled and his back collided with Ghirahim’s back. Link tried to move away, but his muscles wouldn’t move like he wanted. 

“Just sleep, hero. I’ll take care of you,” Ghirahim whispered in Link’s ear. 

Link shook his head and turned away from Ghirahim. A soft gasp left his mouth when he felt himself slip in the tub. But before he could crash to the ground, Ghirahim caught the hero. Link let out another groan and unconsciously grabbed onto the demon’s biceps. He could feel himself starting to black out and Link opened his mouth one more time to try and say something. 

Which didn’t really end well with Link when he felt a pair of lips against his. Any other time, Link was sure that his eyes would have widened considerably, but he just felt too sluggish to react. All he could do gasp and remain pliant in Ghirahim’s arms. 

Ghirahim soon broke the kiss, but he remained a few centimeters away from Link’s lips. “I believe I told you to sleep,” Ghirahim said softly. 

Deciding to take Ghirahim’s advice -it wasn’t like he could do anything anyway-, Link shut his eyes and let himself fall unconscious. 

***

Taking the hero back to the castle was much easier than expected. Ghirahim had snuck the child back into the castle with minimal difficulty, dodging any of the servants that patrolled the halls. It would be extremely bad if Demise found out that he had captured the hero. Because not only did he disobey his master’s orders about staying in the castle, but he also kidnapped the hero without his knowledge and snuck him back inside. So, telling Demise what he had done was the last thing on his list at the moment. 

The Demon Lord crossed his legs as he stared at the child. The hero was still unconscious, resting soundly on his bed. Although, he could see the tiny twitches that the child’s body was giving, signaling his awakening. Eyes flickering to the hero’s wrists, Ghirahim’s eyes narrowed before he snapped his fingers. At once, handcuffs bonded Link to the headboard. 

Better safe than sorry. 

Just as that thought crossed his mind, a soft groan left Link’s mouth. Focusing his attention on the child’s eyes, Ghirahim watched as the hero’s eyes flickered open. Striking blue eyes looked around in a daze before they froze on the Demon Lord. Ghirahim watched with silent amusement as the hero’s eyes grew wide in shock. 

“Ghirahim?! What are you doing here!” Link shouted before he tried to move off of the bed.

Link gasped as he felt something around his wrists and glared down at the handcuffs. Protesting loudly, the hero tried to pull the handcuffs. He could feel something different about the cuffs and noticed the diamond engravings on the side. Huffing in annoyance, Link turned his attention back to Ghirahim. 

“You laced the cuffs with your magic?” Link asked indignantly. 

Ghirahim shrugged. “I can’t have you escaping. I need you to remain in my clutches.”

Link scoffed and slumped back down onto the bed. He was scowling at Ghirahim, not that the demon really cared. The child could be cursing him to the deepest pits for all he cared. All that mattered was that the hero was the one bound at the moment and not him. 

Silence floated around the room for a few minutes. In those minutes, Ghirahim took the time to fully inspect the child’s body. Link was very small for his age, much shorter than any of the warriors that the Demon Lord had fought. However, the tunic and cape that he wore hid many of his other features. Instead of the lanky figure that he was expecting to see, the hero had muscles. Not muscles to the extent of Demise, but enough to give his body definition. 

After a while, Link sighed loudly and pulled at the handcuffs again. “Are you at least going to tell me why you kidnapped me?”

Ghirahim tilted his head up and placed a hand underneath his chin. Humming to himself, the Demon Lord pretended to think for a moment. “Hmm…nope.”

Link groaned and began struggling on the bed. Ghirahim just smirked before he made his way to the door. Link froze in shock and stared at the demon in shock. 

“Where are you going?” Link asked with wide eyes. 

“Oh, well I’m quite hungry right now. I think I can leave you here by yourself for a while. Just make sure you don’t yell too loud. You wouldn’t want to alert any of the other demons,” Ghirahim teased before leaving the room.

“Ghirahim?! Ghirahim, don’t you dare leave me here! _Hey!_ ” Link shouted at the top of his lungs. 

A smirk came to the demon’s face as he closed the door. The Demon Lord wasn’t really worried about anybody hearing the child, since his room and the hallways were soundproof. A chuckle left his mouth before he started laughing loudly. He was looking forward to messing with the hero. 

Back in the room, Link was still shouting at the top of his lungs. He knew it was useless, but he took some comfort in the fact that perhaps the Demon Lord was lying. But he had a feeling that that wasn’t true. After a few more minutes, Link just slumped onto the bed and huffed. 

“Goddess, what is even happening?” Link muttered to himself before letting his eyes fall shut. 

Link remained like that for what felt like hours, although it was only about a half hour or so. When he heard the door open, Link picked his head up and held his breath. He hoped for a moment that another demon was walking in to check on Ghirahim, but was disappointed to find that it was only the Demon Lord himself. 

Although, now that he thought about it, perhaps it was better that he stayed in Ghirahim’s clutches for the moment. Demise was much worse than the Demon Lord any day. 

Ghirahim smirked as he waltzed back into the room carrying a bowl of fruit. At once, a loud growl filled the room and the demon raised an eyebrow in amusement. Link blushed brightly and moved his gaze away from the demon in embarrassment. 

“Hungry, chosen hero?” Ghirahim mocked. 

Link scowled and scoffed. However, his indignant attitude wasn’t very effective when his stomach was growling. He really wished that he had eaten something before taking a bath. The blush on his cheeks grew brighter and spread all the way down to his neck. The embarrassment that Link felt skyrocketed and he attempted to keep glaring at Ghirahim. 

But of course, the demon didn’t really take him seriously with the blush on his face. Ghirahim hummed in curiosity as he took in the sight of the hero blushing. Bright red looked more appealing on the child than the Demon Lord thought it would. Ghirahim felt something in his stomach tighten at the thought, but he pushed it aside at the moment. Instead, he took the bowl in his hands and placed it down on the night stand. 

Ghirahim pulled out a strawberry from the bowl and hovered it over the hero’s mouth. Link growled softly and glared at the fruit in front of his face. 

“Open up hero,” Ghirahim purred. 

“In your dreams!” Link snapped. 

Ghirahim just raised an eyebrow and let the strawberry come a few inches closer to Link’s mouth. Even though the hero tried to ignore the fact that the fruit was getting closer, his stomach wouldn’t let him. It growled even louder, trying to get Link’s attention. The hero twitched at the sound before sighing softly. 

“Just open up, child. I promise that it tastes good,” Ghirahim said teasingly. 

Link eyed the strawberry closely before sighing. He opened his mouth slightly and the grin on Ghirahim’s face spread before he lowered the strawberry. The tip brushed against Link’s lips, which prompted him to open his mouth wider. A small idea suddenly popped into his head as Ghirahim’s fingers came into view and he didn’t take the time to think of the consequences-although he probably should have. For once, he decided to rely on instinct. Waiting a few more seconds, Link opened his mouth and bit the demon’s fingers as hard as he could. 

Ghirahim roared in outrage before he ripped his fingers out of the hero’s mouth. There was a little bit of blood on the tips, but he wasn’t worried about that. Instead, he was glaring harshly at the child. Link glared right back at the Demon Lord, a small smirk starting to pull at the corner of his mouth. 

The Demon Lord growled at the sight and backhanded Link across his face. Link gasped loudly, but refused to make any other sound other than that. He turned his head back towards Ghirahim and glared defiantly. 

“You little _brat_. I was going to go easy on you, but now you’ve blown that chance,” Ghirahim spat, snarling in Link face. “I’m going to break you, and I will enjoy every second of it.”

“Give it your best shot!” Link dared. 

“With pleasure,” Ghirahim said. 

An evil smirk came on Ghirahim’s face and he snapped his fingers. At once, Ghirahim and Link were teleported to another room. But unlike the semi-comfortable atmosphere that Ghirahim’s room gave off, they were now in a cold, dank cell. There were chains and hooks hanging from the ceiling, water dripping from the metal. There was very little light in the cell, the source coming from a sole torch in the corner. 

Link looked up at his wrists, which were bound by two thick chains. He wiggled in the bonds, trying to find some way out of the bondage. His breath had picked up slightly, now becoming worried about the situation. He focused his gaze on Ghirahim, who was still glaring at him. And if looks could kill, he was sure that he would have dropped dead right there. 

Ghirahim walked up to Link and grabbed at a clump of his hair, pulling it harshly. A cry left Link’s mouth and he gritted his teeth. Ghirahim just ignored the complaint and pulled harder. 

“You wanted me to break you. You’ve got your wish,” Ghirahim said before slamming Link’s head against the cell wall. 

Black dots appeared in Link’s eyes as his head collided with the wall. A weak cry left his mouth and he closed his eyes. He had no doubt that he would likely have a concussion if Ghirahim continued on. Hopefully, he didn’t have one at the moment. When Ghirahim’s hand tightened on his hair again, Link braced himself for the pain. 

But instead of feeling another blow to his head, he felt a hand groping in-between his legs. A shocked yelp left his mouth and he looked at Ghirahim in horror. The demon just smirked back at him before he started rubbing his hand around the slight bulge. A soft moan left Link’s mouth and he shook his head rapidly. 

“No…don’t touch me ther- _Ah_!” Link exclaimed before moaning. 

Ghirahim just chuckled darkly before moving closer to Link’s ear. He blew lightly on the flesh before he took the lobe into his mouth. “I am going to humiliate you in ways that you never imagined.”

*******

Link had thought that Ghirahim was joking at that moment, even with his arousal in the demon’s hand. But the demon wasn’t one to joke around with a promise like that. He had humiliated Link in ways that he never would have thought was possible.

Link had been forced to suck the Demon Lord’s cock several times and then forced to swallow the demon’s release afterwards. He had masturbated in front of Ghirahim, sometimes even having to finger himself as well. There were even times when the demon forced objects inside of him, like the handle of the demon’s sword. 

The last session was particularly terrifying. Instead of sucking the demon’s cock or fingering himself like he had grown used to, Ghirahim had forced him against the wall and explored the expanses of his entrance for the first time. Any fingers that had been inside of Link had been his own and never the demon’s. And instead of it hurting like he had imagined it to feel, it felt good. So good that Link had ejaculated within several minutes of rough fingering. 

It wasn’t terrifying in the way that most would think. Link wasn’t afraid of Ghirahim hurting him, not anymore. In fact, he almost wished that he demon would torture him instead of manipulating his body in ways that the hero didn’t understand. Instead, he feared that he was getting used to the pleasure. He feared that he would become a sex slave to the demon and come to like it. He feared that he would lose himself forever. 

*******

Link moaned loudly as Ghirahim’s fingers teased his prostate. They had been like that for the past hour and Link was starting to lose his head. It was becoming too much pleasure to handle and all he wanted was to orgasm.

“Ghirahim…please…,” Link panted. 

“What was that Link? I don’t think I heard you,” Ghirahim teased, wiggling his fingers in an arousing manner. 

Link whined and tried moving his hips down on the fingers. However, every time that he moved, Ghirahim moved his fingers just enough to deny him that pleasure that he needed to reach the edge. He was almost there, he could taste it. All he needed was that one right touch. 

“Come on Link. You know the routine by now. I won’t let orgasm until you beg for it,” Ghirahim said while licking his lips. 

Link cracked open his eyes and looked Ghirahim straight in the eyes. “Please Ghirahim. I beg you, I _need_ it.”

Ghirahim chuckled at the display and began moving his fingers roughly inside of the hero. Another loud moan left Link’s mouth and his back arched. The Demon Lord took the time to admire the wonderful arch of the hero before he felt the hero spill all over his hand. Link’s body was twitching at the intensity of his orgasm and his eyes were wide. The once bright blue eyes were a much darker navy blue. 

The Demon Lord licked his lips again and was about to lean down to capture the hero’s lips in a kiss when a harsh tremor rocked the foundations of the cell. Ghirahim snapped his head up and stood up. He vanished the mess on his hands using his magic and glanced towards the door in surprise. Somebody was outside. A few seconds later, the door blew open and a figure jumped through the debris. 

Ghirahim growled loudly before standing his ground, summoning his sword. “Look who finally decided to show up,” Ghirahim snarled. 

Hylia glared at Ghirahim, but stood tall. “I am not here for you Ghirahim. I am here to collect my hero.”

The Demon Lord let out a bitter laugh. “I think that you will find that the hero is mine,” Ghirahim spat out. 

The Goddess just stared at Ghirahim before she held out her hand. At once, the room filled with bright light, causing the Demon Lord to hiss in pain. He shut his eyes and groped around behind him for the hero. However, all that felt was open air. He could feel his heart start to beat faster as he moved around. He would not lose what he had claimed as his. 

A smirk came to Ghirahim’s face when he grabbed onto the familiar fabric of the child’s clothing. The smirk on his face quickly dropped though when he felt something lock onto his wrist. Pulling his arm back, Ghirahim realized that someone had bound his wrist with one of the handcuffs. 

Growling loudly, Ghirahim bared his teeth in anger. _“Damn you Goddess! Release me at once!”_ the demon shouted.

But instead of getting answer, the entire room was silent. Ghirahim snapped his eyes open, noticing all the light that had flooded the room was gone. His eyes swept across the entire room, but he didn’t see a single hint of the hero or the Goddess. Gazing down at his hand, the demon recognized the hero’s torn tunic. Hissing in outrage, the demon pounded his fist against the wall before cursing. 

*******

_Centuries Later_

Ghirahim stood outside of the Skyview Temple, glaring at the girl who stood outside. He recognized the energy surrounding the girl, even after centuries of absence. The girl was the reincarnation of the Goddess. Just the thought of the Goddess brought anger to the demon. 

After that disastrous moment centuries ago, Ghirahim had tried to kidnap the hero again. But Hylia was more prepared. He didn’t even make it thought the gate before he was surrounded by the Goddess’ soldiers. He had defeated most of them before another warrior joined the fight. Link had shown up to battle him. 

But things were slightly different. Neither of them actually landed a blow. Oh, they came close, but not on purpose. Ghirahim just didn’t have the heart to hurt the hero. It wasn’t out of love. Demons such as himself don’t love. It was a different feeling that didn’t have a name. It didn’t need a name. 

That mercy didn’t extend the hero’s life by much though. Within a couple of weeks, the final battle occurred. And he wouldn’t mince words about it, because it wouldn’t give the hero justice. His master had killed the hero. It was a bloody sight, but not one that he cried over. Yes, it was a sad moment, but he was the hero and the enemy. Not to mention he was a demon of stature. 

Afterwards, Hylia had vanquished Demise with her holy power, sacrificing herself for her cause. The Surface grew calm after that and the demons all receded back to their realm. All expect Ghirahim. He had a purpose still laid out for himself. He needed to revive his master and continue the legacy.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, Ghirahim realized that the Goddess’ vessel had moved on into the temple. He really needed to stop thinking about the Goddess so much. Anger didn’t really help his cause. Before the anger could fully consume him though, another familiar energy came into his attention. A soft gasp left his mouth before he looked in the direction of the energy. There was no way…Snapping his fingers, Ghirahim disappeared in the direction of the energy.


End file.
